Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 February 2015
11:54 inhale 12:03 Dang, chat is barren today 12:07 Hello Gao 12:07 Boo 12:08 Notice anything different? 12:09 What day is it today? 12:09 VINNY! 12:09 Friday 12:09 Psst, Vin Vin 12:09 I think she likes you 12:09 Friday the 13th or Whatever 12:09 Hello. 12:10 Still wondering if anyone but Silv or Vinny knows 12:10 Yesterday, it was Friday. I went to school and I saw a black cat 12:10 I know 12:10 PST 12:10 Day before V-Day 12:11 Pacific Standard Time 12:11 Yes. 12:11 Murica 12:11 Oh, you made that category 12:11 Does that mean there will be page standards now? 12:11 Yes 12:11 MoS 12:11 Manual of Style shall be developed 12:12 Thank goodness 12:12 I'm tired of seeing "Five Nights at Freddy's: Barely any information version" 12:12 Ok 12:12 Aaaand... chat logged 12:13 aaannnnddd POOF IM OUTTA HERE 12:13 You scared? 12:17 One, two, three, four, five 12:17 Five on chat 12:18 That's gotta be a record 12:18 Hi 12:19 Bam 12:19 Ninja 12:19 Okay? 12:19 (Means hi in my language, Gaoese) 12:19 Haa-ng 12:19 Hello 12:19 again 12:19 Haa-ng 2.0 12:20 Means everything at the same time 12:20 Dang it, my cousin visited my house 12:21 Ha 12:21 Cousins 12:21 koozins 12:22 Any1 play LoL 11:54 inhale 12:03 Dang, chat is barren today 12:07 Hello Gao 12:07 Boo 12:08 Notice anything different? 12:09 What day is it today? 12:09 VINNY! 12:09 Friday 12:09 Psst, Vin Vin 12:09 I think she likes you 12:09 Friday the 13th or Whatever 12:09 Hello. 12:10 Still wondering if anyone but Silv or Vinny knows 12:10 Yesterday, it was Friday. I went to school and I saw a black cat 12:10 I know 12:10 PST 12:10 Day before V-Day 12:11 Pacific Standard Time 12:11 Yes. 12:11 Murica 12:11 Oh, you made that category 12:11 Does that mean there will be page standards now? 12:11 Yes 12:11 MoS 12:11 Manual of Style shall be developed 12:12 Thank goodness 12:12 I'm tired of seeing "Five Nights at Freddy's: Barely any information version" 12:12 Ok 12:12 Aaaand... chat logged 12:13 aaannnnddd POOF IM OUTTA HERE 12:13 You scared? 12:17 One, two, three, four, five 12:17 Five on chat 12:18 That's gotta be a record 12:18 Hi 12:19 Bam 12:19 Ninja 12:19 Okay? 12:19 (Means hi in my language, Gaoese) 12:19 Haa-ng 12:19 Hello 12:19 again 12:19 Haa-ng 2.0 12:20 Means everything at the same time 12:20 Dang it, my cousin visited my house 12:21 Ha 12:21 Cousins 12:21 koozins 12:22 Any1 play LoL 12:23 I'm made the Manua 12:23 CRAP DANGE IT RETURN 12:23 lol 12:23 I made the Manual of Style. Vinny, you can add more rules to it. 12:23 Manual must include basic format for a page 12:24 Uhh 12:24 Lets see what a page needs to include 12:24 Bio, 12:24 Appearance 12:24 Games they appear in (if any?) 12:24 Okay 12:26 Make them at least 2 sentences long 12:26 We don't want something like 12:26 "He is blue and an anteater" 12:26 (lel references) 12:27 yeah 12:23 I'm made the Manua 12:23 CRAP DANGE IT RETURN 12:23 lol 12:23 I made the Manual of Style. Vinny, you can add more rules to it. 12:23 Manual must include basic format for a page 12:24 Uhh 12:24 Lets see what a page needs to include 12:24 Bio, 12:24 Appearance 12:24 Games they appear in (if any?) 12:24 Okay 12:26 Make them at least 2 sentences long 12:26 We don't want something like 12:26 "He is blue and an anteater" 12:26 (lel references) 12:27 yeah 12:29 wb 12:29 gj fawx 12:30 Okay, what should we don't? 12:30 DANG OT AUTO CORRECT 12:30 XD 12:30 dat spam movedoe 12:30 lag 12:30 What should we don't? 12:31 dunno 12:31 Who wants to know a fun fact? 12:32 Okay? 12:32 ME 12:32 Valentines Day was actually created to make people feel bad 12:32 yay 12:26 We don't want something like 12:26 "He is blue and an anteater" 12:26 (lel references) 12:27 yeah 12:29 wb 12:29 gj fawx 12:30 Okay, what should we don't? 12:30 DANG OT AUTO CORRECT 12:30 XD 12:30 dat spam movedoe 12:30 lag 12:30 What should we don't? 12:31 dunno 12:31 Who wants to know a fun fact? 12:32 Okay? 12:32 ME 12:32 Valentines Day was actually created to make people feel bad 12:32 yay 12:32 How did it make people feel bad? 12:33 Oh god, chat logged right as I said that 12:33 Anyway 12:33 LOL 12:33 Because the forever aloners are alone (Shoutout to Gao here!) 12:34 And they feel bad when everyone says "OMG such valentine much love wow" 12:34 (+Vinny pls) 12:34 Okay... 12:34 Fox does not understand 12:34 (gooby) is Vinny's valentine. (GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA******) 12:34 (Dolan) is Gao's valentine in fan-fictions 12:37 Hi 12:37 wb 12:38 Miko pls (I dunno what I'm saying) 12:38 Miko pls 12:38 XP 12:38 gao pls 12:38 shaddahp 12:38 * Gaomon332 is lonely 12:38 * TheVinnyLord is sexy 12:39 * TheVinnyLord says: Love and hail me or di 12:39 Miko pls 12:39 * TheVinnyLord d 12:39 hi 12:39 * TheVinnyLord i 12:39 Hi 12:39 * TheVinnyLord HI 12:39 * Meow 12:39 Vinny, how did you do that text? 12:40 It's the /me command 12:40 It'll come out like this: 12:40 * Foxstar241 is testing this 12:40 * Samanthatheflyingsquirrel25 is sleeping 12:32 How did it make people feel bad? 12:33 Oh god, chat logged right as I said that 12:33 Anyway 12:33 LOL 12:33 Because the forever aloners are alone (Shoutout to Gao here!) 12:34 And they feel bad when everyone says "OMG such valentine much love wow" 12:34 (+Vinny pls) 12:34 Okay... 12:34 Fox does not understand 12:34 (gooby) is Vinny's valentine. (GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA******) 12:34 (Dolan) is Gao's valentine in fan-fictions 12:37 Hi 12:37 wb 12:38 Miko pls (I dunno what I'm saying) 12:38 Miko pls 12:38 XP 12:38 gao pls 12:38 shaddahp 12:38 * Gaomon332 is lonely 12:38 * TheVinnyLord is sexy 12:39 * TheVinnyLord says: Love and hail me or di 12:39 Miko pls 12:39 * TheVinnyLord d 12:39 hi 12:39 * TheVinnyLord i 12:39 Hi 12:39 * TheVinnyLord HI 12:39 * Meow 12:39 Vinny, how did you do that text? 12:40 It's the /me command 12:40 It'll come out like this: 12:40 * Foxstar241 is testing this 12:40 * Samanthatheflyingsquirrel25 is sleeping 12:41 Hi 12:41 hi 12:41 * /me 12:41 * Theminecraftkid1221 just got here 12:41 HOI MCKID 12:41 heh cool 12:42 Tmk has returned 12:42 It's been a while 12:42 * /me nothing 12:42 /me 12:42 Check out my new page Aaron Johnathan 12:44 WEll, I like it logging fast like this 12:44 Because it records everything. 12:44 Then, can you set it so that it doesn't clear chat history? 12:45 Well 12:46 It only clears the person who is logging it. 12:48 gtg 12:48 bai 12:48 Who thinks my signature is amazing? 12:48 BaiVin Vin. 12:49 I won't boat, I promise 12:52 zy farts 12:52 hi 12:52 Okay then 12:53 @Gao I'm wondering that you said "I ship them" when I'm talking to Vinny 12:53 Whoa, I just entered a chat party! 12:53 Ha ha 12:53 HA HA HA 12:53 lol 12:53 You'll never know my plans, squirrel! 12:53 I could just spend five nights here. It's THAT fun. 12:53 BTW, I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON VINNY! DD 12:54 i like squirrels 12:54 :D 12:54 XD 12:54 You wuv vin vin 12:54 So many people on chat! 12:54 And I logged chat just there 12:54 wait internet crush??? 12:54 I know, right? 12:54 Who do you think are my friends? @Everyone 12:54 People who are your friends are your friends. -Omochao 12:55 Hello. Are you new? 12:55 <5nitesatferddys> yes 12:55 Newcomer! 12:55 <5nitesatferddys> hi' 12:55 ATTACK 12:55 5nitesatferddys joins the battle! 12:55 <5nitesatferddys> oh noes o-o 12:55 Wow, we get new users every couple of days! 12:55 I know right? 12:55 <5nitesatferddys> xD 12:56 lol 12:56 Fight me with this playing! 12:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGyo3XhKd2s 12:57 If you think I plan on losing, you're deafwrong 12:57 *dead wrong 12:57 lolololololololololololo 12:57 l 12:57 Lol 12:57 <5nitesatferddys> lOL 12:57 If anyone is curious, I made my own avatar! 12:58 cooll 12:58 png or jpg 12:58 i use png 12:58 You can make your very own here: make8bitart.com 12:58 oh. 12:58 I use png as well. 12:59 Wow, from dead to 5-7 people...chat has become very popular over the last couple of months. 01:00 hello there 01:00 Hey there! 01:00 hi silv. 01:00 Hello everyone! 01:00 01:01 Hello! 01:01 (7 people! We're tied with our record! One more user...) 01:01 Hello ManinBlack 01:01 So. What are we talking about!? I WANT IN! 01:01 Nothing really 01:01 oh. Okay. 01:01 r i redy 4 viny 01:01 Wooot! Chat user record broken! And we reach nine! 01:01 N-N-NEW RECOOORD 01:02 wait 01:02 VINNY YOU'RE BACK! 01:02 XD 01:02 Achievement unlocked! 9 person chat! 01:02 geez, 8 people. 01:02 on one wiki we had 17 01:02 Logging this for history's sake 01:02 I will make a new record 01:02 On the FNaF Wiki we get 25 at once... 01:02 By my admin powers 01:02 .....So. I'm tired as hell. I spent 2 hours on a trailer..... 01:02 For what? 01:02 heil hitler 01:02 it'sme 01:02 Hello! You must be new. 01:03 Rookie x Vinny 01:03 Silv, it's Vinny 01:03 (10 people! This is AMAZING!) 01:03 XD 01:03 XD 01:03 Haa-ng 01:03 Haa-ng 01:03 inception 01:03 ....Five Nights At The Inventory 2, Silv. 01:03 double thevinny 01:03 you 01:03 Yes, interesting, Manin. 01:03 mindblown 01:03 yet 01:03 2 blasted hours on something never realeased..... 01:04 Upload it to youtube then- 01:04 Wait, MIB 01:04 Ok....Yes? 01:04 Is it on youtube? 01:04 No. I'm self consicious..... 01:04 Having it on youtube makes things 87% easier 01:04 GOD CHAT IS FILLED WITH PEOPLE 01:04 You can make it private 01:04 Rookie x Vinny x Samantha 01:04 I can't even keep track of it! 01:04 OTP 01:05 Alright....I'll do it! Bye guys! YAY I DIDNT GET SHIPPED! 01:05 MIB x Linsay 01:05 OTP? What does that mean? 01:05 One True Pairing 01:05 One True Pair 01:05 HEY 01:05 Ah. 01:05 Also 01:05 I think I might get shipped..... 01:05 How is my clone still here 01:05 I think Rookie is into it 01:05 I closed the tab. 01:05 TMK 01:05 Hi 01:05 11 PEOPLE! 01:06 Sup, brotha? 01:06 We're smashing our record! 01:06 I WILL get shipped... I can tell.... 01:06 Chillin 01:06 Now down to ten. 01:06 dis spam move doe 01:06 Fox, it's like you WANT to get shipped... 01:06 So what's up MC Kid? 01:06 fox x gao 01:06 Done 01:06 Slackers 01:06 The Ceiling of Couse, what els?? 01:07 Says the one that made me do 99% of Maravedi for him 01:07 ... 01:07 Oh god, that's hillarious 01:07 noooo 01:07 ! 01:07 Right after the ship, no comment then away on a lunch break 01:07 Uhh 01:07 What's wrong, Ivan? 01:08 I made 50% scrub 01:08 u only made desc 01:08 the record >_< why couldn't it be held longer?!?!? 01:08 It's only a thing 01:08 Ivan, I'm thinking the same thing. 01:08 Foxstar241 01:09 It was chat logged when Silv became part;y insane over it anyay 01:09 Snitesatferddys 01:09 Pupmaker11 01:09 *anyway 01:09 Ping the afk'ers 01:09 *partly 01:09 Damn it, we loosin everyone 01:09 Yeah... 01:10 Back... 01:10 hey Fox 01:10 Hi... 01:10 Fox Fox seems nervous 01:11 .... 01:11 /)_(\ 01:11 whzzat? 01:11 Haa-ng 01:11 Haa-ng 2.0 01:12 I am being shy... 01:12 Haa-ng 2.1 01:13 Being shy does not always = cute 01:13 I know... 01:13 Whoa Silv, we ain't there yet 01:13 I sometimes act like that... 01:13 Oh, are we? 01:13 Haa-ng 2.0 is the current form, rushing 2.1 would make it boring 01:13 Hello. 01:13 Hi... 01:13 Oops,sorry.I accedently clicked the button. 01:13 (BB) HI 01:13 Okay? 01:15 Fox Fox always questions my randomness, it make me feel more random and in a way slightly sad 01:15 Don't question my randomness! 01:15 I can be serious if I want! 01:15 I am acting weird... Welp.... 01:15 You aren't acting weird 01:16 (Four Bonnies...we will rise and take the world for ourselves) >:D 01:16 You're acting like normal Fox Fix 01:16 What do you know? 01:16 * Gaomon332 kicks Silv for plotting world domination 01:16 What is normal Fox Fox? 01:16 Normal Fox Fox is current Fox Fox 01:16 Ow! 01:16 Okay 01:16 I have yet to see weird Fox Fox 01:17 Fox 01:17 WHAT 01:17 Check the RP 01:17 OKAY 01:17 STOP WITH THE CAPS 01:17 :) 01:18 Haa-ng 01:18 Toy Haa-ng 01:18 nuuh 01:18 hordor 01:18 dood 01:19 did u see wat i did in the ro 01:19 rp* 01:19 Ok 01:19 Yes 01:19 Gao too 01:19 I hope 01:19 Uh 01:19 I hope MC Kid is okay with this. XD 01:05 HEY 01:05 Ah. 01:05 Also 01:05 I think I might get shipped..... 01:05 How is my clone still here 01:05 I think Rookie is into it 01:05 I closed the tab. 01:05 TMK 01:05 Hi 01:05 11 PEOPLE! 01:06 Sup, brotha? 01:06 We're smashing our record! 01:06 I WILL get shipped... I can tell.... 01:06 Chillin 01:06 Now down to ten. 01:06 dis spam move doe 01:06 Fox, it's like you WANT to get shipped... 01:06 So what's up MC Kid? 01:06 fox x gao 01:06 Done 01:06 Slackers 01:06 The Ceiling of Couse, what els?? 01:07 Says the one that made me do 99% of Maravedi for him 01:07 ... 01:07 Oh god, that's hillarious 01:07 noooo 01:07 ! 01:07 Right after the ship, no comment then away on a lunch break 01:07 Uhh 01:07 What's wrong, Ivan? 01:08 I made 50% scrub 01:08 u only made desc 01:08 the record >_< why couldn't it be held longer?!?!? 01:08 It's only a thing 01:08 Ivan, I'm thinking the same thing. 01:08 Foxstar241 01:09 It was chat logged when Silv became part;y insane over it anyay 01:09 Snitesatferddys 01:09 Pupmaker11 01:09 *anyway 01:09 Ping the afk'ers 01:09 *partly 01:09 Damn it, we loosin everyone 01:09 Yeah... 01:10 Back... 01:10 hey Fox 01:10 Hi... 01:10 Fox Fox seems nervous 01:11 .... 01:11 /)_(\ 01:11 whzzat? 01:11 Haa-ng 01:11 Haa-ng 2.0 01:12 I am being shy... 01:12 Haa-ng 2.1 01:13 Being shy does not always = cute 01:13 I know... 01:13 Whoa Silv, we ain't there yet 01:13 I sometimes act like that... 01:13 Oh, are we? 01:13 Haa-ng 2.0 is the current form, rushing 2.1 would make it boring 01:13 Hello. 01:13 Hi... 01:13 Oops,sorry.I accedently clicked the button. 01:13 (BB) HI 01:13 Okay? 01:15 Fox Fox always questions my randomness, it make me feel more random and in a way slightly sad 01:15 Don't question my randomness! 01:15 I can be serious if I want! 01:15 I am acting weird... Welp.... 01:15 You aren't acting weird 01:16 (Four Bonnies...we will rise and take the world for ourselves) >:D 01:16 You're acting like normal Fox Fix 01:16 What do you know? 01:16 * Gaomon332 kicks Silv for plotting world domination 01:16 What is normal Fox Fox? 01:16 Normal Fox Fox is current Fox Fox 01:16 Ow! 01:16 Okay 01:16 I have yet to see weird Fox Fox 01:17 Fox 01:17 WHAT 01:17 Check the RP 01:17 OKAY 01:17 STOP WITH THE CAPS 01:17 :) 01:18 Haa-ng 01:18 Toy Haa-ng 01:18 nuuh 01:18 hordor 01:18 dood 01:19 did u see wat i did in the ro 01:19 rp* 01:19 Ok 01:19 Yes 01:19 Gao too 01:19 I hope 01:19 Uh 01:19 I hope MC Kid is okay with this. XD 01:20 Btw 01:20 Phobe 01:20 I realized 01:20 Anything new? 01:20 EVERYONE HAS A CRUSH ON LINDSAY 01:20 nuh 01:20 Who? 01:20 Toy Bonnie Anthem should be a real music video and song. 01:21 Seriously, everyone has a crush on MIBB's oc 01:21 *MIB 01:21 Even up for purchase on www.toybonniemusic.com. :) 01:21 Phobe doesn't 01:21 Endoman hates the world 01:21 At least three people 01:21 Will might 01:21 Hawkens and Timmy might 01:21 Nigel has a crush on someone 01:21 Rowan is old and that would be p*do 01:21 But when I asked him about it, I wasescorted outside 01:22 Spam is lonely forever 01:22 Toy Spam is too worried about masks 01:22 Cissee is a hermit 01:22 Icee and Luckee have their lives devoted to protect 01:22 Will... 01:22 No idea 01:23 And Aaron simply is not interested. 01:23 Imdec is a bawx 01:23 But 01:23 I will let relationships with Daca Maravedi exist 01:23 And even the box 01:23 but gao can't ship 01:24 wb 01:24 hi sam 01:24 Hi.\ 01:25 I can't ship? I CAN'T SHIP?! 01:25 I QUIT THE WIKI 01:25 gud 01:25 4 01:25 gao nooooo 01:25 u 01:25 Nooooo! 01:20 Btw 01:20 Phobe 01:20 I realized 01:20 Anything new? 01:20 EVERYONE HAS A CRUSH ON LINDSAY 01:20 nuh 01:20 Who? 01:20 Toy Bonnie Anthem should be a real music video and song. 01:21 Seriously, everyone has a crush on MIBB's oc 01:21 *MIB 01:21 Even up for purchase on www.toybonniemusic.com. :) 01:21 Phobe doesn't 01:21 Endoman hates the world 01:21 At least three people 01:21 Will might 01:21 Hawkens and Timmy might 01:21 Nigel has a crush on someone 01:21 Rowan is old and that would be p*do 01:21 But when I asked him about it, I wasescorted outside 01:22 Spam is lonely forever 01:22 Toy Spam is too worried about masks 01:22 Cissee is a hermit 01:22 Icee and Luckee have their lives devoted to protect 01:22 Will... 01:22 No idea 01:23 And Aaron simply is not interested. 01:23 Imdec is a bawx 01:23 But 01:23 I will let relationships with Daca Maravedi exist 01:23 And even the box 01:23 but gao can't ship 01:24 wb 01:24 hi sam 01:24 Hi.\ 01:25 I can't ship? I CAN'T SHIP?! 01:25 I QUIT THE WIKI 01:25 gud 01:25 4 01:25 gao nooooo 01:25 u 01:25 Nooooo! 01:26 *Kicks Vinny* 01:26 Dat's what u get 01:26 Fine 01:26 u can ship non AK characters 01:26 jerk 01:27 U happy nao? 01:27 HelloVinny~ 01:27 Imadesomethingforyou 01:27 I'm hot in that picture 01:28 Like, REALLY hot 01:28 Almost as hot as I am in real life 01:28 Watisit 01:28 ........ 01:28 Uh 01:28 I mean, someone turn on the air conditioning or something! 01:28 I'm hawtter 01:28 Literally 01:28 My LED lamp is making this room too much 01:28 Hey, I ship cargo. *ship horn* No, no, I'm getting it all wrong... 01:28 Hm, I think Silv is the hottest 01:29 Pretty sure he lives in Australia 01:29 murica 01:29 I live in CA 01:29 And so, Gaomon ruined the selfie 01:29 Whoever takes that the wrong way gets kicked 01:29 *Kicks everyone and has chat to himself* 01:29 (When I took my first steps into fanon, I didn't know what "shippinng" was. Found out soon enough.) 01:30 Dang, now I'm lonely D: 01:30 Gao 01:30 (why are we talking in parentheses?) 01:30 I shall make Imdec like Lindsay 01:30 for entertainment purposes 01:30 box x wateversheis 01:31 ALSO 01:31 ALSO 01:31 I have the best siggy sig on the wiki 01:31 ~~~ 01:31 no? 01:31 Okay 01:31 Not on chat 01:31 User:TheVinnyLord 01:31 I have the worst... ~~~~ 01:31 My sig is amazing 01:31 Dang it 01:31 A quote from MIB 01:31 Gaomon332 01:32 Checkthesignautre 01:32 Quote me pls 01:32 "Get back to work you slackers." 01:32 Crapvinvinnowyougotmetalkinglikethis 01:32 Alsomysiggysigisbetterthanurs 01:32 Hello. 01:33 ain't no party like a pewdiepie party 01:33 gtg 01:33 See you! 01:33 bah. 01:33 Bai Vin Vin 01:33 Vin vin 01:33 bai 01:34 Bai Vinneh 01:34 Wair 01:34 Aaaannnnndddddddd ima gonn again 01:34 Wait 01:34 WHOA Dmandom! 01:34 I and only me call him Vin Vin 01:34 Dman Dman is your nickname from me 01:35 WhyI'mtalkinglikeTheObserver 01:35 Iwonderwhy 01:35 NoooIamthenewobserver 01:35 http://tribetwelve.wikia.com/wiki/Observer 01:35 Nopenopenopenopenopenope 01:35 Now you see, now you don't 01:36 well the gau, whats your nicky-name for me I might ask? 01:36 Iv Iv 01:36 You are 8, I suppose 01:36 AAAAND 01:36 01:36 Sam Sam 01:37 What do you mean with 8? 01:37 Who's 8? 01:37 yeah, whos 8? 01:37 Iv Iv 01:37 I am *garble* years old...definitely not 8. 01:38 Also, I remember when I was Grade 3. My teacher calls me "Sam Sam" 01:38 Do you guys not know Roman Numerals? O_o7 01:38 I called Ivan Iv Iv 01:38 I know that 01:38 Iv = 4 01:38 IV? IV = 4. 4 + 4 = 8. 01:38 Iv + Iv = 8 01:38 roman numerals are the best arnt they? 01:39 Today is XIV / II / MMXV 01:39 really? 01:40 Yes. 01:41 .... 01:41 ... 01:42 quiet 01:43 There are VI users on the chat, including GaomonCCCXXXII and FoxStarCCXLI, as well as Vnitesatferddys. 01:43 Pootis 01:43 And me? 01:44 SamanthatheflyingsquirrelXXV 01:44 Oh, yeah, SamathatheflyingsquirrelXXV included. 01:45 me? 01:45 I've been here for LV minutes... 01:45 Guys 01:45 No, wait, LII minutes 01:45 i made my first anime character 01:45 SO HUNGRY 01:45 comgrats. 01:45 I saw. 01:45 How to: Make sandwhich quick 01:45 look Human Dominick 01:46 Did you draw that? All by yourself? 01:46 no 01:46 i used a template I saved 01:46 Ah. 01:46 oh. 01:46 so I could make his body perfect 01:46 i think. He looks like levi 01:46 *Suddenly, everyone seems less impressed* 01:46 My mom said we're (not you people in this chat) going to mall today. 01:47 and you didn't go 01:47 SILV I HAVE AN IDEA 01:47 I NEED YOU FOR IT 01:47 I feel like some Pork Jets. Yes? 01:47 Ha 01:47 No one else gets the joke there 01:47 *pig tied to jet engine flies in, squealing* 01:47 Anyway 01:48 What is it 01:48 mmm... pork jets 01:48 It's a misspelling of "projects". :) 01:48 I say derp 01:48 That I almost made talking to Gao earlier today. 01:48 �� Derp 01:48 Hello 01:48 Another newcomer 01:49 Hi. 01:49 (Cyro isn't too new) 01:49 Silv, you should make an rp based on Freddy's revenge with the mall-type setup 01:49 Yes! 01:49 id join. 01:49 HELLO GAOMON332 01:50 HELLO GAOMON332 01:50 HELLO GAOMON332 01:50 HELLO GAOMON332 01:50 HELLO GAOMON332 01:50 HELLO GAOMON332 01:50 HELLO GAOMON332 01:51 HELLO GAOMON332 01:51 HELLO GAOMON332 01:52 HELLO GAOMON332 01:52 HELLO GAOMON332 01:53 HELLO GAOMON332 01:55 HELLO GAOMON332 01:56 HELLO GAOMON332 01:56 HELLO GAOMON332 01:56 HELLO GAOMON332 01:57 HELLO GAOMON332 01:57 HELLO GAOMON332 01:58 HELLO GAOMON332 01:58 HELLO GAOMON332 01:58 HELLO GAOMON332 01:58 HELLO GAOMON332 01:58 HELLO GAOMON332 01:58 HELLO GAOMON332 01:59 HELLO GAOMON332 01:59 Hello? 01:59 Hello? 01:59 Nothing happened 01:59 Uhm... 01:59 It changes all text to "HELLO 01:59 by god, why are you so exited to see me? 02:06 LEAVING NOW 02:06 BUH-BYE MY CHILDREN 02:07 ByeGao 02:07 by GAO GAO! 02:07 ^ This man, this man... 02:08 lol 02:10 sooooooo, you and me Sammy. 02:12 What what what what 02:33 Hello? 5nitesatferddys? 02:39 Bye 02:52 Hello 02:52 I have returned 02:54 DNAGIT 02:56 You okay there, Vinny? 02:56 No 02:57 Hm, well, chat's awfully quiet 03:02 Scourge? 5nitesatferddys? 03:56 Empty chat, I see 03:56 Not surprising, I'm here late at night 03:56 Hm, wonder why I'm talking to myself? 03:59 Gao 03:59 Bonjour, Vinny 04:09 fail 04:09 What? 04:10 I closed tab 04:10 Gargle chromium 04:10 This video though 04:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUvFJZJg0QM 04:10 XD 04:12 So 04:12 Ban vote is yes? 04:12 I guess so 04:13 Should I commence the ban? 04:13 Or force MCKid to do it for the irony (jk) 04:13 lle 04:13 *lel 04:13 Uhm, you should do it 04:13 You are TheVinnyLord, you should do ti because reasons 04:14 Okay. 04:15 gonna go 04:15 bai 04:47 Ping me if needed 05:41 putt-putt 05:41 wait a sec you're on SFCW? 05:42 Me? 05:42 yeah 05:42 Yes. Didn't you see me on chat a few hours back? 05:42 Maybe... 05:43 If you saw all that commotion, sorry about that 05:43 Which commotion? 05:43 oh maybe you weren't there 05:43 there were some snorts 05:43 Hello Gao! 05:43 Greetings 05:43 LOL 05:44 hi 05:44 I needed to inforce law here 05:44 Helli! 05:44 hi sigma 05:44 Hello Sigma. We never have met, but we have seen each other's work. SFCW. 05:44 *hello 05:44 oh 05:44 I don't wantsu be here but kniro is holding me hostage XD 05:44 fine leave if you want you momma 05:45 What did I bring myself into? 05:45 LOL 05:45 You know, Gao, I have no idea. XD 05:45 a bttel feidl 05:45 WHAT 05:45 LOOOOOL 05:46 Nyro, what pages have you made on SFCW? 05:46 this is between loev and rwa 05:46 well I made a lot of pages when I first joined in 2013, but a lot were deleted since I changed my characters to OCs 05:46 PANCAKE 05:46 right now I just have like 05:46 Paws the Wolf (Sonic Fan Character Version) 05:46 and Duke the Dhole 05:47 So I think you're all Sonic peeps, yeag 05:47 *yeah? 05:47 pancake 05:47 Because you used to be SkaterMink9, and that name (from before my FNaF Fanon time) sounds SO familiar... 05:47 used to be, not as much anymore but all my friends are Sonic fans basically 05:47 SIIIIILLLV 05:47 oh? 05:47 You invited the sanics here, they gunna overthrow me! 05:47 D: 05:47 kissy? 05:47 my old account was KniroAndTito3915 05:47 jk 05:47 OKAY WHAT THE HECK TIME! 05:47 LOL 05:47 jk 05:48 jk 05:48 j 05:48 jkj 05:48 k 05:48 jk 05:48 j 05:48 kj 05:48 k 05:48 jk 05:48 j 05:48 k 05:48 jk 05:48 kj 05:48 GOD! 05:48 No 05:48 k 05:48 Sorry 05:48 That's your only warning 05:48 no spamming time 05:49 Hello Manin. 05:49 Hey, MIB 05:49 Hello.... 05:49 hi 05:49 I became Chat Moderator 05:49 delicious 05:49 Huh. 05:49 A long time ago, like, 6 hours ago 05:49 YEAH! 05:49 05:50 YAAYAYYAYAYAYYA! 05:50 ? 05:50 ......I'm happy for you. 05:50 XD 05:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5X5zh00rdg 05:50 A Night in Paradise sounds amazing. :) 05:50 No idea why I posted that, first thing in my Copy paste list 05:50 Like, the title or the game? 05:50 Click at your own risk, I guess 05:51 The game. :) 05:51 Oh. Thanks! :3 05:51 oh? oh. 05:51 All my pings are gone! 05:51 Arrrgh! 05:51 I finally gave Amity and Rosette some spotlight..... 05:51 Oh, I personally think Amity is pretty cu- *Shot* 05:52 I have a picture for Amity ready. I'll make her page either tonight or tomorrow.... 05:52 Aaron's design is pretty much one big Sonic reference. 05:52 He is meant to resemble Mighty the Armadillo to a certain degree. 05:52 That's not bad. Mad Jack is basically V. 05:52 Miiighty 05:53 lippies v.3 05:53 What about it? 05:54 OH GOD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT? 05:54 Of course! 05:54 you must have seen it on sfcw 05:54 No... 05:54 oh 05:54 it's stupid don't ever read it unless you like to read bad fanfics 05:54 oyasumi 05:54 oh? 05:54 A whale. :3 05:54 If you say it's stupid...nah, I'm gonna read it anyway. 05:55 okay good luck have fun 05:55 Hi 05:55 hi 05:55 Hello Fox. 05:55 Give me a second...I'm making Amity.:3 05:56 i cri 05:56 Hah, it's so random! 05:57 GOD YEAH@ 05:57 *! 05:57 it gets a bit shadynasty later though as a warning.... hhh 05:57 Shadynasty? 05:58 LOL 05:58 like oh 05:58 What is happening now? 05:58 I guess Silver is reading Lippies V.3 05:59 ps don't trust zy 06:00 I couldn't even get past the start of #3 because it's so...random? 06:00 LOL 06:00 that's probably a good thing 06:00 How long ago was it when you wrote this? 06:00 I wrote it like almost two years ago 06:00 Whoa. 06:00 That explains a lot. 06:01 yeah but I wasn't in a good state of mind either like when it gets all DARK AND EDGY!!!! 06:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ax68rWI4Tuk 06:01 CLICK NOW7 06:01 5 06:01 Hmm...V.3 you say...was the original just as...unusual? 06:02 Someone said lippies and I thought of that :/ 06:02 the original is just REALLY RANDOM with REALLY BAD DRAWINGS LOL 06:02 I like random things...but not when it's random overload. 06:02 I'm really random sometimes... 06:02 Join the club. :) 06:03 Join the Bonnie club 06:03 bonnie banks 06:05 Suddenly, all was silent, it was a peaceful time indeed 06:05 then there was a BAM! BANG! 06:06 And then everyone got kicked. the end 06:06 jk 06:06 that's a great story 06:08 ikr 06:08 Ohhai Fox Fox 06:08 Thank goodness I am no longer the only authority around here, these rebel scum must be termanated! 06:09 goodnight snorties 06:10 Oh no, you ain't getting off that easy! 06:10 *Uses ninja skills* 06:11 Dang, it's later than I thought 06:12 Better get my project done 06:16 I'm ba-OH MY GOD EVERYONE LEFT. 06:16 No they didn't 06:16 I am still here. 06:17 Heh. 06:17 I am still here. 06:17 FNAF 3 jokes. 06:17 Oh, Amity looks real cu- *Shot* 06:18 Seriously, who the heck is shooting me?! 06:18 ......Thanks! I added something inspired by you..... 06:18 XD 06:18 Takaya, maybe? 06:19 No, he doesn't use guns, more of a knife type of guy 06:19 Didn't you notice the bullets were knives? 06:19 I know this because he is not holding a knife to my neck right now and you should not call the police 06:19 They were? 06:19 Huh 06:19 That chef is at it again... 06:19 Okay then.... 06:19 What about Chef? 06:19 06:20 He sold those knifes to Takaya, I'm sure of it 06:20 *Mind explodes* 06:20 .....What makes you think Chef would do business with Takaya? Speaking of business, Merle's encounter with Takaya....XD 06:20 Hold up, when I said you could use Takaya in Lindsay's story, you said you had someone in mind, I think I know who that is... 06:21 Is it perhaps... Golden Lindsay? 06:21 Uhh....no....I made an animatronic about death and murder for Takaya... 06:21 That is a good idea.... 06:21 My theory fell apart 06:22 Noo! Not into the book, it buuuurns! 06:22 .......DINNER 06:22 Anyway, a half asleep me is going to write a story 06:22 OOOOOOOO, I WANT TO SEE! 06:22 06:22 "Nigel's Valentastic adventure" 06:22 Oh boy. 06:22 Let's get this cracking 06:23 Right. Im working on Lindsay's second song.... 06:23 It'll come soon.... 06:23 I always make holiday stories, I made one for Chrisstmas and now one for Valentines. Perhaps an easter one with Ron and Bonnie and one on my birthday with all my characters 06:24 Sounds interesting! 06:24 06:25 So....something about my female OCs....I was imaging Meredith singing Beyoncé....... 06:25 Ha ha ha... 06:25 Beyoncé is still a thing? 06:26 Legit question, I've not heard any new songs from her in what, 4 years or something? 06:26 Yeah..... 06:27 Cause if you like it then shoulda put some blood it... 06:28 Ha 06:28 I get it 06:28 I'm very good with parodying women's songs... 06:29 I know a lot about women actually....my best OCs are female... 06:30 STRANGE, ISN'T IT?! 06:30 Oh gaed 06:30 *gawd 06:30 OH GAWD 06:30 I just imagined a female Chef 06:30 *Shudder* 06:30 .......That's gonna be made. Somehow... 06:30 SOMEHOW.... 06:42 Hello 06:46 Oh hello 06:49 It's Valentine's, the most boring day of all 06:49 Indeed 04:48 hi iron bert 04:49 Greetings to you, 8 04:49 so, what been going on in yur life? 04:49 Uh 04:50 Just woke up 04:50 at 12? geez, your a deep sleeper. 04:51 No, just a night owl 04:51 oh. 04:54 soo bert of the iron... how have you been doin? 04:55 *Uses ninja powers* 04:57 were'd Gao Gaou go?! 04:57 Here 04:57 I never leave 04:58 ....wut. 05:00 I NEVER LEAVE >:7D 05:00 *runs away screaming* 05:01 Hn 05:02 so, bert of the iron, what have u been up to? 05:07 It's quiet 05:07 Too quiet... 05:08 *goes around a corner* ahhh! there's freddy fazbear and freddy kreuger back there! 05:09 All the Freddy's 05:09 FREDDY PARTY 05:09 noooooo! 05:09 to freakin creepy! 05:11 Nah, they friendly 05:12 really? *goes over and dances* 05:12 terribly I might add 05:13 Oops, forgot to say friendly only on Thursays 05:14 *all the freddys turn to me* gee, I gotta ruuuuuuuun! 05:14 Well, gotta go now 05:14 bah. 05:14 ACTIVATE CHAT LOG 06:41 Eyo 06:42 Ivan, what's up? 06:44 Hi? 06:44 Hi 06:44 Ah, people! 06:44 Yay! XD 06:44 I thought I was alone and was gonna get assaulted by the alone cops or something 06:45 Okay, how would you describe your personality? 06:45 That was aimed ar everyone 06:45 DANG IT RETURN KEY 06:45 I dunno how to describe it... 06:45 I don't knoow 06:46 I'm too unique, I kinda have sudden personality changes 06:46 Okay, how would you describe someone in this chat room's personality? Go like this: Insert name here: insert personality here 06:46 I don't know anyone here well enough 06:47 Me neither... 06:47 A random person 06:47 This is too confusing to be true. 06:47 XP 06:48 Like, the person I know the most here is Fo Fox, but we rarely talk, so I don't really know her personality all that well 06:49 Okay, should we RP? 06:49 I'm always up for an rp! 06:50 Okay, so I'm going to RP as Holly 06:51 I guess I can roleplay as Pluff. 06:47 A random person 06:47 This is too confusing to be true. 06:47 XP 06:48 Like, the person I know the most here is Fo Fox, but we rarely talk, so I don't really know her personality all that well 06:49 Okay, should we RP? 06:49 I'm always up for an rp! 06:50 Okay, so I'm going to RP as Holly 06:51 I guess I can roleplay as Pluff. 06:52 And leaves just as rp begins 06:52 Seems legit 06:52 I had to restart my chat... Sometimes. I have to do that 06:52 DANG IT LAGGY TOUCHPAD 06:53 OK 06:53 Shall we get started? 06:53 Yes 06:54 Pluff: *eating while sitting on a dining area table* 06:54 Holly: *reading a book* 06:54 Meh, script rp is boring 06:54 Story rp is better 06:54 Okay? 06:54 Pluff: *gulping sound* 06:55 Holly is reading a book, when she hears Pluff make a gulping sound. 06:56 Pluff: *coughs up the food he ate is it is too sour* Yuck. 07:01 Well den. 07:02 Had to reset? 07:02 Yes 10:56 Ah, the chat, the wonderful place for kids and grown ups aike 10:56 *alike 10:56 ... 10:56 Damn it, I'm lonely 11:37 Hello? 11:37 Is anyone here? 11:51 Hi? 11:51 HI???????? 11:52 HIIIIIIIIIIIII???????????????? 11:52 Are you re- 11:52 If nobody's gonna answer, I'll go. 11:55 DANG IT SLOW REACTING GAOMON- *Dies* 2015 02 14